


Tuesday Evening

by streetsuss_serenade



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-12-23 03:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11981154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetsuss_serenade/pseuds/streetsuss_serenade
Summary: Nate usually got a text if he was going to walk in a scene when he got home.





	1. Chapter 1

“So they said that since Selena is doing so well, she can move up to the Year Four room, even though her birthday isn’t until October.” 

“That’s nice.” Nate pressed the phone between his ear and shoulder as he let himself in his front door. He was only half listening to his mother. His sister had already sent him an email bursting with maternal pride. Apparently they had a preschool prodigy on their hands.

Nate tossed his bag onto the bench by the door and kicked off his shoes. It was suspiciously quiet in the house. When he poked his head into the living room, he saw Brad sprawled in the armchair, reading something on his tablet with his right hand, his left petting the back of Ray’s neck as he knelt on a pillow next to the chair. Brad was in gym short and a tshirt; Ray was wearing nothing but a blindfold.

“School’s going well” Nate answered his mother automatically. Both Brad and Ray turned toward him when he spoke. Ray’s arms were behind his back, and he wobbled a little as he tried to locate Nate by sound. Nate couldn’t see if they’d been bound or if he’d been told to keep them there. 

“I haven’t gotten a grade yet on the presentation I told you about, but the professor’s initial feedback was great.” Nate made his way through the living room as quickly as possible. He usually got a text message if he was going to walk in on a scene when he got home, so either one of them had needed this badly and things had moved quickly or his reaction was part of Brad’s plan.

Once he was safely in the bedroom, he put the phone on speaker and tossed it onto the bed, answering his mother’s questions while he changed for his run. After he changed, he headed into the kitchen for water. While he was filling the bottle, his mom asked “And how’s Ray? Does he like his new job?”

Nate stepped into the doorway to the living room so he see the reaction of the two silent parties on the other side of the room.

“Ray’s doing really well. He’s doing great work.”

Ray flushed and whined against lips pressed together so hard they were white. He’d clearly been instructed to stay silent. Brad grinned at Nate and then leaned down to whisper something to Ray that had Ray blushing even darker.

Nate was pretty sure his mother had asked a follow up question, but for the life of him he couldn’t remember what it was, distracted as he was by the pretty tableau in front of him. 

Nate briefly considered abandoning his run in favor of joining them, but he’d skipped his run the day before after Ray had learned that neither he nor Brad had seen the Maltese Falcon, and he’d insisted on rectifying that. Immediately. 

Nate headed out the door. If he made good time, he could still make it back for the end. After a scene like this, Ray was always adorably bossy. He tended to drape himself over both of them and demand affection. It was like being snuggled by a very bony, very vocal cat.

“Mom? I have to go. I’ll call you this weekend.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Look at how good you’re being, even Nate can tell. You want to be so good for us, don’t you, sweetheart?” Brad’s voice was low, the words murmured into Ray’s hair.

Ray relished the closeness even as he bit his cheek to keep back the words gathered in his throat. He knew the questions were a test, but he wanted to answer so badly. He wanted to tell Brad how good he’d be for them, for both of them if they’d let him. He’d be so good, he’d do anything the asked.

Instead, he focused on Brad’s hand at the back of his neck, anchoring him. Brad’s voice and his hand were the only solid thing in the darkness, and he leaned back into the touch. 

“Ray” Brad’s voice was even and unruffled, as if he were reading movie times aloud, but his grip on Ray’s the back of Ray’s neck tightened tellingly. Brad leaned down and tapped Ray’s ribs gently with his other hand. “Breathe.” 

Ray sucked in a deep breath. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath. It had just been such an awful day, and he had fucked up so many things, and he just wanted to do this right. He could do this, he could be so good. Brad would see. He could be so good. Brad spread his palm against Ray’s side, warm and gentle. “Again,” he ordered.

Obediently, Ray pulled in air and released it slowly. “Good, Ray, you’re doing really well.” Brad murmured, keeping his hand on Ray’s ribs but moving the one on Ray’s neck to tangle in his hair, and then sliding it down his back. Ray flushed with pleasure and with pride, warmth spreading from his face all the way down to where Brad’s fingers were slowly kneading his ass. “You’re doing such a good job for me. That’s great. Deep breaths, there you go.”

Ray wasn’t sure how long they’d been doing this. Logically, he knew it couldn’t be that long, if Nate were just getting home, but between the blindfold and the silence, he’d been floating, aware only of Brad. Now, with Brad running his hand maddeningly slowly over Ray’s back, Ray was newly aware of his body. Brad was playing idly with Ray’s crack with a few fingertips, then lazily dragging them up his spine to trace the tendons of his neck and the skin behind his ear. Ray thought he was going to jump out of his skin. He was so hard he could cry, and he had no idea when that had happened. He realized that he was swaying, moving his hips just the slightest bit, as if that movement could relieve some of the pressure or get him the contact he needed. He gripped his wrist tighter, restraining himself, though from what he didn’t know. It just felt so good. He focused on deep breaths. Brad had told him to breathe, and he was going to be good for Brad, even if every breath seemed to make him more aware of the ache in his cock and the itch under his skin.

“You’re so beautiful like this,” Brad said, the matter-of-factness in his voice making Ray shiver. “You have no idea. Look at you. You’re gorgeous.”

It was too much for Ray. He choked on something that might have been a sob, and turned blindly into Brad’s leg. Ray wasn’t sure what he needed, except he needed more. He needed to move, he needed Brad, he needed to come. He ended up with his face pressed into Brad’s thigh, one hand fisted in the mesh of Brad’s gym shorts, and the other awkwardly stroking Brad’s calf. Ray bit his lip and waited for Brad’s reaction. Brad hadn’t actually told him he had to be still, but he wasn’t sure if this were allowed either. 

Brad paused only a moment before dropping his hand to the back of Ray’s head and petting him. With the same straightforward tone as before, he said “So I take it you’ve had enough of being still?” 

Ray nodded frantically against his thigh. He was definitely crying now, though he didn’t know why. Brad’s shorts were wet under his face.

“Easy, love,” Brad said gently. “You’re doing so well. You’ve been doing such a good job, just like I knew you could. C’mere. Let’s give you something better to do with your hands.” He bent down over Ray and removed Ray’s hand from his ankle,tugging until Ray stood awkwardly on wobbly legs. He let Brad maneuver him until he was straddling Brad’s lap, knees tucked between Brad’s thighs and the arms of the chair. Immediately, he pressed forward, trying to get as close to Brad as possible, tucking his face into the crook of Brad’s neck. Brad’s arms came up immediately to hold Ray close, and Brad murmured “Beautiful boy” into Ray’s hair so softly that Ray wasn’t sure if he even knew he’d said it aloud.

Brad pushed gently at Ray’s shoulders, and Ray went where he was being ordered. 

Brad hummed in approval and leaned in to kiss Ray properly for the first time since this had started, his arm still wrapped around Ray’s back, holding him close. Ray dove into Brad’s mouth, hands frantic on Brad’s face, grinding down against Brad’s stomach, feeling Brad hard beneath him. Again, a gently push on his shoulder stopped him, and Ray waited. Brad didn’t seem angry, so he didn’t think he’d done anything wrong, but why had they stopped? Ray wanted to touch, he wanted Brad to touch him, he wanted to come. But he was supposed to be good, he wanted to be good for Brad because Brad was so good to him, so he waited, with his head bowed and his hands in his lap until Brad told him what came next.

Ray heard Brad’s breath hitch and when he spoke it was rougher than before “God, Ray, you’re so fucking...god...come here. “ He yanked Ray back down and kissed him again, roughly biting at Ray’s lips like he couldn’t do anything but that, and then pulled back just as suddenly and said “You’ve been so good for me, beautiful. It’s time for a reward, I think. Are you ready to have that blindfold removed?” Fuck yes. Ray nodded a little frantically, but when Brad’s hand came up to untie it, Ray couldn’t help himself from turning his head to nip at Brad’s fingers, to suck them into his mouth. Brad laughed. 

“Okay, come here.” 

Ray leaned down and Brad kissed him, slowly and thoroughly tongue fucking him, until Ray lost track of everything but Brad’s mouth. When he pulled back for air, Brad had removed the blindfold and loosely cupped his hand over Ray’s eyes. Ray blinked in the darkness, and after a few seconds, Brad guided his head so it’s facing light, probably the window. Ray immediately closed his eyes again. It wasn’t that bright, but it was a lot more than he was used to. Tentatively, he opened his eyes again, and waited until they adjusted, then pulled his head back. Brad smiled at him fondly, and Ray thought stupidly, There you are.

“Alright, Ray, one more thing and then I’m going to take you to bed and fuck you. That’s what you want, right? My dick?” Brad’s voice was soft, even though the words were harsh, and Ray’s cheeks burned. He nodded, and Brad said, briskly “Good. Then get yourself off for me. Right here, on my lap.”

Ray nodded. He could do that. He was so ready to come the challenge would be lasting for any amount of time at all. He spat in his hand and tentatively placed it on his cock, moving slowly until he found a rhythm he could keep without coming instantly all over himself and Brad. 

“Surely, you can do better than that,” Brad chided. He brought Ray’s other hand, the one that wasn’t moving swiftly over his dick, to Ray’s lips. Obediently, Ray sucked on his own fingers. When Brad was satisfied, he let go of Ray’s wrist, and, when Ray paused, raised an eyebrow.

Knowing what Brad wanted, Ray bent backward a little, bringing his arm behind him, so he could finger himself. 

Ray couldn’t help but make a face at the awkward position he had to work his way into to follow Brad’s directions. Brad smirked as he ran a teasing hand down Ray’s torso 

“Your objection is noted and ignored. Keep going.”

Ray closed his eyes and did as he was told. While Ray was jerking himself off and gently fingering himself, Brad leaned in, sucking and biting at his collar bone, gently teasing Ray’s nipples with his tongue. It was too much, even these light touches, after so long with just Brad’s hand on his neck. It was overstimulating. His skin felt tight and hot and he couldn’t focus on any one part of him at once. Brad scraped his teeth over the tattoo on Ray’s s shoulder and Ray’s hand lost its rhythm on his cock. Brad brought his hand down to cover Ray’s

“It’s okay, I’ve got you. I’ll take such good care of you.” 

Brad’s words sent a rush of warmth through Ray, and he was coming almost before Brad had managed a single stroke. Brad slowed his hand, but kept going, working Ray until every last after shock was over. Finally, when Ray lay limply in his lap, chest heaving, Brad said “Good boy. Let’s go to bed,” and fucking stood up with Ray in his arms like it was nothing. Ray squawked, but couldn’t muster much indignation. 

Later, when Nate came back from his run, Brad was sitting against the headboard fucking around on his tablet, and Ray was sprawled between his legs. Ray’s face was mashed inelegantly into Brad’s torso, but he was warm and cozy, and Brad kept dropping a hand to rub his hair and his shoulder blades, so Ray didn’t mind. From his cocoon, Ray heard Nate ask, “How’d he do?” and he could hear the smile in Brad’s voice when he answered.

“Ray did beautifully, as always. He’s so damaged from all of the inbreeding that he sometimes forgets to breathe, but then, that’s what he has us for.” Brad’s hand squeezed the back of Ray’s neck, and Ray smiled dozily.

**Author's Note:**

> Based solely on the characters from the mini-series


End file.
